<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverse Falls Chapter 2: Let the Show Begin by M_Finity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822185">Reverse Falls Chapter 2: Let the Show Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Finity/pseuds/M_Finity'>M_Finity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reverse Falls Season One [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Finity/pseuds/M_Finity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE AND SOME STRONG VIOLENCE</p><p>Gideon and Pacfica watch the Gleeful Twins' show and Gideon is astounded. But what is their secret?</p><p> </p><p>This is an alternate version of Gravity Falls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reverse Falls Season One [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverse Falls Chapter 2: Let the Show Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights started to dim. Everyone shuffled to their seats.<br/>
“Over here!” called Pacifica to Gideon.<br/>
“Are you ready to see some real magic?” Pacifica asked. “Every time the twins do something new. No one knows what to expect.”<br/>
“Do you really believe in magic?” Gideon said. “There is logic for everything. Magic doesn’t exist.”<br/>
“Wait and see,” Pacifica replied and took her seat. The tent was now completely in darkness. A light illuminated a spot on the stage where someone was standing. Gideon recognized her as the girl who stopped Grenda and Candy.<br/>
She must be Mabel, he thought.<br/>
“I was told that there is a non-believer in the audience tonight,” Mabel said, with her eyes closed. Another teen stepped out on the stage. He was wearing sunglasses.<br/>
“A non-believer, Mabel?” he said. “Whatever shall we do?”<br/>
“We’ll just have to prove that we are genuine, Dipper,” Mabel smiled. She opened her eyes at the same time Dipper took his sunglasses off.<br/>
Green light burst out of their eyes. The light lit up the entire tent and the twins floated in the air.<br/>
“Still doubt us?” they said in unison. Gideon could have sworn that, for a second in the light, they looked a little demonic.<br/>
“Now who would like their future predicted?” Mabel said.<br/>
“Me!” a woman in the crowd yelled.<br/>
“Uh honey, maybe you sho---” a man next to her started to say.<br/>
“Let’s see,” said Mabel, still floating. “Aha! Your husband is cheating on you.” The woman turned to her husband, growling.<br/>
“Uh… ” he started to say, but couldn’t finish on account of being tackled by his wife.<br/>
“The Mystery Twins are not responsible for any heartbreak or violence caused by our predictions,” Dipper said.<br/>
The twins continued making predictions for people and always turning out correct. Gideon was shocked. Was everyone here in on the act? Well, he wasn’t.<br/>
“Could you predict my future?” Gideon stood up and asked. Mabel squinted and smiled.<br/>
“Ah, the newbie!” Then she frowned. “And the non-believer. Oh well. To see your future, we must see your past.” Suddenly, Mabel and Dipper’s heads flew back.<br/>
“The journal,” they whispered in a raspy voice. Their heads went back.<br/>
“Um,” Mabel said. “I see greatness in your future. The type of greatness that gets you an audience with the Mystery Twins themselves!” Gideon was skeptical, but Pacifica was practically bouncing.<br/>
For Pacifica, he thought.<br/>
At the end of the show, when everyone headed out, Gideon and Pacifica headed backstage to meet the twins.<br/>
“We’re so lucky,” Pacifica said. “You especially. First day in Reverse Falls and you are already meeting the most famous people in the town!”<br/>
“Yeah,” Gideon said, skeptical. “Lucky.” Dipper told them that he and Mabel would meet him in his room. As they approached, Pacifica was about to knock, when they heard a noise in the room. Gideon put his ear to the door and listened.<br/>
“Listen,” came an unknown voice. “My brother Roger said he got an invitation to come here last night. He hasn’t come home since. Do you know what happened to him?”<br/>
“Could you speed this up?” Mabel’s voice said. “We have some people that are supposed to come any second now. Besides, I killed him.”<br/>
“I’m sorry. Did you just say you killed him?” the person asked.<br/>
“She did,” Dipper answered. “Just like this.” Then came the swish of a blade, a slashing sound, and a thud. Gideon leaned a bit more…<br/>
… And stumbled into the room. Dipper was standing over the person’s corpse holding a bloody knife.<br/>
“WHAT THE HELL?!” Gideon and Pacifica yelled in unison. Mabel turned around and pointed a gun at them.<br/>
“WHERE’S THE JOURNAL?!” she screamed. Dipper threw his knife, and Gideon would be dead if Pacifica hadn’t pulled him out of the doorway.<br/>
“RUN!” Pacifica screamed. They ran. Fast.<br/>
Then a gunshot rang in the air.<br/>
Gideon continued running and only looked back when he realized Pacifica was missing. He turned around.<br/>
Pacifica was lying sprawled on the floor with a bleeding bullet hole in her chest.<br/>
“OH MY GOD!” Gideon screamed. Dipper rounded the corner and thrust his knife at Gideon. Gideon grabbed Dipper’s hand and twisted it, causing Dipper to stab himself in the foot.<br/>
“ARGH!” Dipper yelled and dropped to the ground. Gideon picked up Pacifica’s body and ran like hell. Gideon saw a door at the end of the hall. He quickly ran in, locked the door, and barricaded it. Gideon breathed a sigh of relief.<br/>
That is, until he realized he had no way out. He stumbled across the room, trying to find another window or door of any kind. The room was mostly empty except for a piece of paper lying in the corner. Gideon picked it up.<br/>
“Egassem sdrawkcab?” He read aloud. A neon portal opened up in the floor, and a screaming Gideon along with Pacifica’s body sank in. They landed in some sort of lit space. Gideon started to look around…<br/>
… And noticed there was someone else in the room. In the middle of it, chained to the floor, was a light blue-haired person wearing a top hat.<br/>
“What the… ” Gideon said. The person’s head shot up.<br/>
“Please don’t hurt me,” he said. “Wait. You’re not them. Who are you?”<br/>
“Uh, I’m just… passing by,” said Gideon. “Who are you?” The person winced.<br/>
“My name is William Cipher,” he started. “My true form causes any human being to die a slow death if looked at, so I took this human form. I was summoned to this dimension years ago by Dipper and Mabel Gleeful.”<br/>
“Hey, if you’re a demon, could you bring Pacifica back to life?” Gideon interrupted.<br/>
“I guess,” sighed Will. “But she won’t come back to life right away. It takes time.”<br/>
“Thanks,” Gideon said. “Now you may continue.”<br/>
“The twins summoned me to help them perform real magic for their first show,” Will said. “When I told them that my powers weren’t meant for human beings, especially not selfish ones, they showed me their interest in the occult in the worst way possible. They trapped me in an interdimensional symbol and torture me if I don’t do what they say, or just for their amusement.”<br/>
“So that’s how they did all those feats,” Gideon said. “They’re after me because of something I saw. Do you know anything about a journal?”<br/>
Will’s head snapped towards Gideon.<br/>
“You saw the journal?” he said, shocked. “Oh no, this is very bad.”<br/>
Suddenly, there was a silenced gunshot. Will’s head flew back and yellow blood splattered the wall. Gideon turned around and faced Mabel holding a silenced pistol, which was now pointing at him. Dipper was behind her, still limping from the knife wound.<br/>
“You just killed him,” said a shocked Gideon.<br/>
“So what?” said Mabel. “We kill people all the time. Hell, the reason Dipper is Mason’s nickname is because that’s the shape he carved into his head when he was young. We’re one sadistic family. Besides, Will’s basically immortal. He can feel pain and can be temporarily killed, but for only about an hour. The only way his species can die in other dimensions is if he kills himself. Now, I’m asking one last time. WHERE IS THE JOURNAL?!”<br/>
“It disappeared,” Gideon said. “Now let us go.”<br/>
“Hmm,” Mabel said, pretending to think. “Well since that wasn’t a real answer, and since you know our secrets, no. We won't let you go.” She pressed the gun against Gideon’s head. But before she could pull the trigger, there was a thud. Then Mabel collapsed.<br/>
Pacifica was standing over her with a jagged piece of wood.<br/>
“Damn, she’s out cold,” Pacifica said.<br/>
“The reviving worked!” exclaimed Gideon. Dipper grabbed a knife and lunged at Pacifica…<br/>
… Only for her to drive the sharp end of the wood into his chest. Dipper screamed. Pacifica twisted the wood, and Dipper’s body dropped to the ground.<br/>
“Did you just kill a celebrity?” Gideon said.<br/>
“Nah, Will will revive him or some crap,” said Pacifica. “Now let’s get out of here before the psycho wakes up.”<br/>
“So are we officially friends now?” Gideon said.<br/>
“I guess so, yeah.”<br/>
And then they ran like hell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>				GLEEFUL RESIDENCE, SOME TIME LATER</p><p> </p><p>	Mabel walked into the basement. She wished it didn’t have to come to this.<br/>
“Master?” she said. “It’s Mabel. We have a problem. There are two people, a boy and a girl, who know of our secret. I suggest we send Zerimar after them as a spy of sorts.”<br/>
“Why would we waste Soos on something so small?” a voice came from the darkness. “We have much bigger plans.”<br/>
“The boy has seen the journal,” Mabel said. Something clattered. A man came out of the shadows.<br/>
“If he has seen my journal, then this is bigger than I anticipated,” the man said. “Get Soos. Those brats will rue the day they messed with Stanford Pines.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>